What Are You Doing In My Bedroom?
by The 11th Doctor's Mermaid Sam
Summary: A Season 3 Trailer Tag, just the comments from Helen and Nikola and one from Will. What might happen in Season 3.


'_What are you doing in my bedroom?' (H)_

'_Prepare to be Jekyll and Hyde. (N)_

_The man comes with a hidden agenda, every time. (W)_

_Never bore your audience (N)_

_My father never gave me a gift without significance (H)_

_(Fight scene) (H)_

_Don't you want to learn the secrets of the city that your father sent to you (N)_

_You are brilliant (H)_

_Don't I know it (N)_

_Now get out. (H)_

_Ok (N)_

Helen was reading a book, she wasn't totally sure what book it was, or what it was about, but she needed something to distract her from the Sanctuary Network.

Footsteps echoed slightly outside her room, and she froze slightly, still staring at the book.

The door opened, and she turned to look at the person entering her room, pulling her gun from underneath her bed.

'What are you doing in my room?' she asked, incredulous, lowering the gun slightly.

He swaggered in as if he still owned the world. Her heart swooned slightly at seeing him again.

'I needed your help.' He smirked, settling against a table. 'And you can help me better when you're not being watched, as you are not being now.'

'I'm not being watched at all now Nikola.' She said, putting her gun back. 'I'm not in charge of the Sanctuary network anymore.'

'I know.' He said shocking her. 'But you're still being watched.'

She stood, getting out of her bed, 'Where are we going Nikola? Hang on, wait outside for a minute so I can get changed.'

He smirked again, moving to lean outside the door.

He walked alongside her, when she got outside, 'So, Nikola?'

'Prepare to be Jekyll and Hyde.' He told her grinning.

'I'm Hyde,' she told him. 'It sounds better.'

(SANCTUARY)

'The man comes with a hidden agenda every time.' Will stressed.

'I know that Will.' Helen stated.

'But you get sucked in every time.' He said.

'He's my best friend, Will.' Helen looked up at him. 'What else am I suppose to do?'

His answer was forestalled when they heard him yelling. 'Never bore your audience.'

(SANCTUARY)

She tapped the present that her father had given her so many years ago.

'My father never gave me a gift without significance.' Helen stated, her mind going back to the last one.

_When her father disappeared, she had been 16. His last gift had been a rug, surprisingly. He had never given her a useless gift before. It had been a rug from her mother, from Smiljan, Nikola's village, where he grew up._

'_Maybe your father liked us best as a couple.' He joked._

_Maybe he was right, Helen reflected. The last gift he gave me, there was no use for it, except for Nikola._

(SANCTUARY)

'Patricia would have been ashamed of you!' he spat.

She punched him, right in the nose, 'You were never good enough to be her daughter!'

She kneed him in the abdomen, winding him, 'You're more a Magnus than a Heathering.' He wheezed.

She grabbed the gun he was holding loosely, and whispered in his ear. 'You were never even worthy of being a Magnus.' Before dropping him to the floor and walking.

He grabbed her leg, crashing her to the floor, smashing her ribs on the floor.

She snarled, twisting, kicking out at him.

His grip loosened, and she swung the gun at his head.

His hand dropped from her ankle, and she scrambled up, an unexpected figure aiding her in standing.

'Helen,'

'I can't believe my father even liked him as a suitor.' She gasped.

'Are you ok?'

'Ribs might be damaged slightly from the fall.' She gasped, 'That'll fix soon though.'

'Do you need help?'

She shook her head before resting it on his shoulder. 'I'll be fine in a minute,' she said breathlessly, her breathing becoming less laboured.

She stood there for a second, catching her breath as her ribs healed.

'How did you deal with him?' he asked.

'I don't know.' Helen said, 'It was because my father signed a contract before he disappeared.'

'You didn't fulfil it though.' He said.

'No,' Helen said.

'Come on, we need to get back to the Sanctuary.'

She nodded, following in his lead. 'Ok, Nikola, I think that's the first time you've wanted to go there.'

He turned towards her and walked backwards.

'For you, my dear, I'd do anything.' He smiled.

(SANCTUARY)

'Don't you want to learn the secrets of the city that your father sent to you?' Nikola implored.

'Truthfully, Nikola?' she asked.

He nodded.

'Yes, I do, but it's the fact, we don't know what it is, we don't know where to find it and we don't know what we'd find once we got there.' She said.

'Isn't it worth the risk?' he asked.

He looked at him and sighed, 'I don't know Nikola. I really don't know.'

(SANCTUARY)

They were back in her bedroom.

'You are brilliant,' she praised, smiling at him.

'Don't I know it?' he grinned lazily.

'Now,' she looked at him in the eye, before ordering him. 'Get out.'

'Ah, Helen.' He drawled. 'As always, Straight to the point. I'll see you tomorrow.'

He rose from his sitting position on her bed.

'Tomorrow Nikola.' She whispered.


End file.
